


Practice

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Sparring, Teasing, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Raph nor Mikey can focus of practice and find their own way to work out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangebarmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/gifts).



> This is written for orangebarmy’s birthday

Training was something that should be taken very seriously as far as Leo was concerned. It was a time for them to practice their skills and prepare themselves for whenever they went topside to make sure that they would all come home alive. It was not a time to be goofing off.

Raph was of a slightly different opinion. He knew that their skills as ninjas were what kept them alive in battle and that practice was how they kept those skills sharp. That didn’t mean that he was a fan of Leo’s style of teaching when they were having their afternoon practice.

They had already been in the dojo for about two hours and Leo didn’t seem like he was about to be slowing down anytime soon. Part of that Raph knew was due to the fact that he had been late to the beginning of practice but that was because he had been responsible last night and stayed at Casey’s apartment after drinking while they watched sports all night.

When Raph had walked into practice late he knew that he would receive some kind of punishment but this was just getting to be too much. They had been going over the same katas from the past half hour and it was obvious that even Don was starting to get bored, not to mention Mikey’s shortened attention span.

Just as Raph’s mind was beginning to wander as he allowed his body to go onto autopilot, his eyes caught a glance of Mikey’s backside as the hyperactive turtle bent down to touch his toes. Mikey’s flexibility was well known between all of the brothers. All of the different positions that he had been twisted into during their more intimate encounters was a testament to that.

This was also why when Leo announced that they would be sparring for the rest of practice, Raph immediately volunteered to spar with his youngest brother. The enthusiasm that was in Raph’s voice when he called dibs on Mikey made Leo look at him funny but the leader offered no objection.

The two bright banded turtles faced off against each other across the practice match before starting with anticipation written all over their faces. When Leo called for them to begin, Mikey flashed Raph a winning smile as he pulled out his nunchucks and Raph couldn’t help the heat that began to pool in his stomach. There was just something about Mikey that could get Raph all hot and bothered with the slightest little thing.

The two turtles met each other halfway across the mat with a clash as Raph’s Sais scraped the chains of Mikey’s nunchucks. They pulled away just as strongly and circled each other waiting for an opening. When Mikey lunged at Raph, the older turtle was able to step to the side fast enough to avoid the charging turtle. Raph was also fast enough that he was able to bring his hand down and swat Mikey across his taunt rump as he passed by.

The squeak that Raph earned put a wolf-like grin on his face. The frown Leo shot his way only made Raph want to see how much he could get away with. Carefully Raph orchestrated the continuation of the spar so that he was constantly rubbing up against Mikey and able to touch and feel up the sea green turtle with no repercussions.

Every touch and rub just meant that the heat on Raph’s gut was turning into a fully fledged inferno that could burn him from the inside out. What Raph didn’t know was that Mikey was feeling the same thing but had less desire to hold himself back.

Without warning Mikey couldn’t take it anymore and jumped Raph. The red banded turtle was taken aback at the intensity of Mikey’s desire for a moment. He wasn’t about to complain about it though. When Mikey started dragging him out of the dojo Raph knew that the practice that Mikey had in mind would be something he wouldn’t mind at all and he didn’t care if Leo objected or not.


End file.
